the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Alliance (MA)
The Justice Alliance is the complete collection of Earth-1219's (alternate version of our reality (where every villain and hero are powered(ish))) superheroes. Certain individuals from our earth who are already slightly enhanced are further enhanced, and those with the least impreasive powers or no combat abilities are used as support. Members *Ace *Agent Null (Tracy Hudson) *Agent Orange *Andyman *Angle Grinder Man *Animal *Antiman *Anyman *Arachknight *Arctic Knight *Ark Guard *Arpenteur *Artiseroi *Asylum *Bar Harbor Batman (Christopher Schwartz) *Bearman *Bee Sting (Adam Besso) *Beyond! *Big George (George Anthony Lewis) *Blackbird *Blackhat *Black Knight *Black Mercer *Black Phoenix *Black Rat *Black Shamrock (Brian Blackwood) *Blackvoid *Blind-Side *Blue Alpha *Blue Beacon (Heather Leahwood) *Blue *Blue Smash *Blue Sparrow *Blu Falcon *Brick *Caped Crusader *Captain Australia *Captain Black (Nadra Enzi) *Captain Jackson (Thomas Frankini) *Captain Karma *Captain Menganno *Captain Ozone *Captain Prospect *Cheshire Cat *Citizen Change *Citizen French *Citizen Prime (Jim Wayne) *Citizen Saint *Citizen Tiger *Civil Defender *Civitron (David Civitarese) *Clock Work *Conundrum *Corveus (Daniel Goldfarb) *Crackdown *Crimson Canuck *Crimson Catalyst (Taversia) *Crimson Crow *Crimson Fist *Crossfire the Crusader (Andy Welch) *Danger Man (Roger I. Tinsley) *Danger Man II *Dark Defender *Darke *Darkfire *Dark Ghost *Dark Guardian (Chris Pollack) *Dark Legacy *Dark Samaritan *Dark Spartan *Dark Wolf *DC's Guardian *Dead End *Death's Head Moth *Deimos *Discordia *Divine Force *Doctor Mystery (Travis Leland) *Doktor Discord *Draco *Dragon *Drop *Dusk Citizen *Ecliptico *El Caballero *Electron *Emerald Fáel (Jeanette Calzada-Sebastiano) *Empathy *Entomo *Eon (Kory Schaubhut) *Evergreen *Evocatus (James Marx) *Faceless Man *Falcon FlameWing *Fallenboy *Flatman *Flying Fox *Foxfire *Freki *Friction *Geist *Ghostman *Ghost I *Ghost II *Girl Scout *Good Samaritan (Andrew Harley) *Green Scorpion *Green Sweep *Guardian BoneHead *Guardian Shield *Harfang *Hawt Flash *Hazmat (Jeff Bronson) *Heavy Hitter *Ikon the Mariner *Impact *Ira Ui'Raghallaigh (Jason Reibold) *Iron Ape *IronHead (Colby Johnson) *Jack Zero *Jaguar *Jersey Devil *Kingsnake *Knightfox *Knight-Hood *Knight Maiden (Rebecca Wall) *Knight Owl *KnightVigil *Knight Warrior (Roger Hayhurst) *KuroShi No SanTo *La Faucheur *Le Renégat *Life (Chaim) *Lightfist *Lobo *Lord Chain *Lucid *Lunar Veil *Luscinia (Kerry Goldfarb) *Man In Black *Master Legend *Mercy *Messenger *Midnight Highwayman *Midnight Jack *Misery White *Miss Fit (Denise Masino) *Moon Knight *Motor Mouth *Mr. Ravenblade *Mr. Roboto *Mr. Silent *Mr. Xtreme *Mutinous Angel *Nescio *NightBug *Nightingale *NightVision *Night Watcher *Nihilist (Dave Montgomery) *Nyghtingale *Nyght *Nyx (Irene Thomas) *Olde School (Thomas Strange) *Oni *Onyx Avenger *Orange Wombat *Otwo Cobra *Patch Work (Gary Ferguson) *Patrioteer *Patriot *Peaceman (Ivan Wilzig) *Petoskey Batgirl *Petoskey Batman (Mark Williams) *Phantasm (David Lee) *Phantasm II *Phantomesque *Phantom Patriot (Richard McCaslin) *Phantom Zero *Phoenix Jones (Benjamin Fodor) *Pitch Black *Pittsburgh Steel Man *Pixie Dust *Polar Man *Professor Midnight (Charles Jones) *Professor Singularity *Purple Lotus *Purple Reign *Quetra *Radical *Ragensi *RazorHawk (Jack Brinatte) *Red Diamond *Red Dragon *Red Miss *Red Ranger *Red Shadow (Larry Crane) *Red Voltage (Roman Daniels) *Reverb *Robert Frost *Rock N Roll *Rook (Dr. Thomas Virden) *Rouroni (Alexander Sebastiano) *Route 29 Batman (Lenny B. Robinson) *Sakura (Allison Reibold) *Salamander *Samael *Samaritan Prime *Sanctuary *Sea Knight *Seraph *Seven *Shadarko (Aaron Almanza) *Shade *Shadow Guardian *Shadow Hare *Shadowstar *Shipwreck (Joseph Falica) *Shockwave *Short Cut *Spartan *Spectre *Spectrum *Spirit Fox *Spyder (Jeremy Gallant) *SkyMan (Skyler Nichols) *Statesman (Scott Cooke) *Storm Dragon *Strobe *Stryker *Superhero (Dale Pople) *Sweetie Pie (Andrea Kilgannon) *Symbiote *Synaps *Talon HellHawk *Talon *Temper (Krystal Marx) *Templar *Terrifica (Sarah) *Terrorvision *Thanatos *The Beam *The Cremator *The Fox (Jim Phillips) *The Grim *The Inspector *The Phantom-Knight *The Ray (Roy Sorvari) *The Reverend (Steve Naylor) *The Urban Knight *The Variable *The Warden *The Watchman (David Gloyd) *The Widowster *The Wraith *Thread *Thylacine *Tinman *Toggle *Tony Dangerous (Tony Corazza) *Tothian *Treesong (Justin Patrick O'Neill) *Urban Avenger *Valkaiser *Vector *Vigilante Spider *Viper (Christian Tyler Hardee) *Void *Voodoo *Vortex *Wedjat (Phil Stafford) *West Devil *Wheel Clamp Man *White Baron *Wight Knight *Wolf Paradox *Wrath *Xeno *Yellow Barbarian *Zetaman (Illya King) *Zimmer (William Barnes) *Human Anvil (Gino Martino) *Magnet Man (Miroslaw Magola) *The Hulk (Dennis Rogers) *Iceman (Wim Hof) *Batman (Daniel Kish) *Human Calculator I (Scott Flansburg) *Human Calculator II (Ron White) *Human Camera (Stephen Wiltshire) *Human Orchestra (Derek Paravicini) *Super-Brain (Daniel Tammet) *Mega Savant (Kim Peek) *Speed Reader (Anne Jones) *Clairvoyant (Edgar Cayce) *Running Man (Dean Karnazes) *Human Dolphin (Stig Severinsen) *Super Samurai (Isao Machii) *Healer (Grand Master Zhou Ting-Jue) *Spider-Woman (Tori Allen) *Super-Vision (Veronica Seider) *Super Linguist (Harold Williams) *Rubberboy (Daniel Browning Smith) *Human Submarine (William Trubridge) *X-Ray (Natasha Demkina) *Super Insomniac (Thái Ngoc) *God Hand (Mas Oyama) *Lion Whisperer (Kevin Richardson) *Daredevil (Eskil Ronningsbakken) *Strongman (Liam Hoekstra) *Torture King (Tim Cridland) *Sikh Superman (Fauja Singh) *Man-Shark (Mike Rutzen) *Pop-Eye (Claudio Pinto) *Human Spring (Aaron Evans) *Birdman (Jokke Sommer) *Weather Wizard (Orlando Serrell) *Human Hydrant (Dickson Oppong) *Hawke Eye (Byron Ferguson) *Musicman (Derek Amato) *Super-Scaler (Jyoti Raju) *Megamind (Brad Williams) *Super Savant (Ellen Bourdeaux) *Tumbler (Damien Walters) *Battery Man (Slavisa Pajkic) *Inhuman Arm (Matthias Schlitte) *Photon (Lidell Simpson) *Batwoman (Fiona Gameson) *The Violinist (Ben Lee) Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Heroes Category:MA Heroes Category:Marvel Teams Category:Marvel Hero Teams Category:MA Teams Category:Teams Category:Heroes